Recently, with the development of digital technology, various types of electronic devices have been widely used, such as mobile communication terminals, smart phones, tablet personal computers (PCs), personal digital assistants (PDAs), electronic organizers, notebook computers, large format displays (LFDs), digital signage, digital information displays (DIDs), mirror displays, or wearable devices that include smart watches, smart bands, or smart clothes. The electronic devices have reached a level of mobile convergence in which the electronic devices encompass functions of other devices. For example, the electronic devices may provide: a call function, such as a voice call and a video call; a message transmission and reception function, such as short message service (SMS)/multimedia message service (MMS) and e-mail; an electronic organizer function; a photographing function; a broadcast reproducing function; a video reproducing function; a music reproducing function; the internet function; a messenger function; a game function; or a social networking service (SNS) function.
With the development of communication technology, a service is required, which can reflect, in real time, the user's feedback on the object.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.